Mystic items found within the northern lands
Mystic items found within the northern lands Liebeck Charter: The mystic script on this parchment enables you to deflect the blame of your actions or responsibility onto someone else—anyone else—just not you. When worn as a bib in full view, the Charter enables you to make a saving throw against Personal Responsibility at an 18 or higher to deflect the social consequences onto another person or group. Note that this item does not protect against the physical consequences, however, just the social ones. The Liebeck Charter allows you to state, "it's not my fault," and have people believe that this is officially true—although a noninvolved observer may still feel that the situation is bullshit. The mind-numbing effect does have negative consequences to its wearer: your effective Knowledge is halved with respect to mathematics. Light Burden: This small leather pouch is just large enough to hold a large book (or human skull...) and bears a shoulder strap & decorative leather fringe. The term is applied to two different types of magic item. One variety is keyed to its owner & a mystic word of power. When word is spoken by one who has kept the Burden within close proximity for at least a week, it will apport itself into its owner's shoulder. The second variety is a form of D-purse that connects to a separate space & may hold a large number of objects without adding to either weight or bulk to the bag itself. This form of the Light Burden differs from a standard D-purse in that it can empathically discern what its possessor desires, & can only hold objects that could physically fit into the bag itself. There are rumours of a Light Burden bag that possesses properties of both varieties, but this remains unsubstantiated, and many summoners & neithermancers maintain that this would be impossible to create. Vicious Claive Wounding *Proficiency: Hand *Attack: -2 *Parry: +1; short blade, but basket-handle; opponents receive +2 on parries *Damage type: Stabbing *Damage: 1D4+6 + Strength bonus *Special: stays attached even when the user shapeshifts **Feature: jagged; **+2 to disarm; opponents receive +3 to catch or disarm *Handle: Special—basket & straps *Size: 4-inch blade, 1/2 inch claws; 1 pound *Encumbrance: None *Cost: 300+ guilder guilder This dark blade causes ragged wounds that are difficult to heal. These tears in the flesh take three times as long to heal & the heightened ability of some creatures to regenerate does not assist them. Only the normal healing (at one-third the rate) applies. The wound festers, and infection is likely. They retain the characteristic flexible basket that straps onto the hands/feet. The main blade is thin and double-edged with a jagged edge, and extending vertically from the back of the hand. Two smaller serrated curved 'claws' are on each side of the blade along each knuckle. The weapon is used in a stabbing motion so that the blade penetrates deeply while the claws rake the flesh further. The basket is mostly open along the palm allowing the user to hold other objects or run freely, although the basket and blades may complicate difficult movement and combat manoeuvres. claives of wounding are especially dangerous. These hand-blades cause severe blood loss that cannot be staunched without being bandaged (again regeneration does not help). Category:Famine